why the hell you don't undersatand that you are my life idot
by Ellinia
Summary: this is an short os on abhirika on the epispde of Sunday 13 december 2015. pls read and reveiw. I know that you all won't lije it. but pls reveiw. any type of reveiw is welcomed.


**when I saw today's episode , 13 december 2015.. this idea hit my head .. abhijeet jumping from the tarrace to save the damn criminal.. that too a girl ! yar aj tak tarika ko hug nahi kia , 8 sal ki rishta mai , aur ab criminal ko bachane kke lliye chad se khuda , aur use khud se chipka ke land ki .** **hat hoti hai yar . x( and for those who missed today's episode I. have some infotmation. for. you.. cid will be shown only on Saturday and Sunday . not Friday . and. don't miss next Saturday episode.. srk will be there..ek aur bat., prrcape mai jab srk acp dada ke sath handshake karrah tha. ;) tab aisa. laga ki pota aur dada handshake karraha hai.. hehe ok now come to the story..**

the team solved the case and put. the criminal behind bars.. abhijeet stayed back and completed the case file.. it was. night and only abhijeet and daya was left. in beauro.. abhijeet finished the file. and looked at daya.

" daya., tum ghar nhi jaoge ? "

" han bas ja raha hu... tum ? " he said coldly..

" wo. bas. thora sa kam baki hai , khatam karke chali jaunga.. "

" hmm. ok.. "

" bat. keya hai daya.. tum. aise. keu bat karrahe ho. . naraz ho. mujse.? "

" nahi toh.. bohot peyar a raha hai tumpar.. itna peyara kam jo kiya hai. aj tumne.. us larki ko bachane ke liye tum hi khud geya.. wah keya kam. kar dia wah.. " he said getting angry..

" are. yar agar wo. khud jata toh us doctor ka. nam. thori na pata chalta hume.. aur hum use pakarte. kaise..

" abhijeeeettt... he. said angrily. tumhe toh. wo hi samjhaegi..

" wo.?! wo koun.. ? "

" khud. hi. samjho.. main. chalta. hu.. "

abhijeet thought to. himself . " pata nahi keya. bol raha tha. ye.. waise tarika ke sath. mila nahi 3. diino se.. jake. millu thora sa.. " he finished the pending works and headed towards her home . he doesn't need any permission now to go to her home.. but. he didn't know that there is a furming fire was waiting for him not tarika.. as she got the news what the special ironman of cid had done.. he reached her home and knocked on the door.. she opened the door..

" ji ap koun hai ? kisse milna hai apko.? "

abhi ' s. pov : are bap re bohot gusse mai lagraha hai.. lagta. hai ise pata chal geya maine chad se.. . zarur ye daya ka hi kam hoga.. daya ki bacche chorunga nahi tujhe..

" are tarika. itna gussa keu karrahe ho.. andar ane nahi doge ? bohot tired hu..

" ap thak geyi hai toh main keya karu.. "

" are itni g..g..gussa mat karo.. main samjhata hu tumhe.. andar toh ane do.. "

" dekhiye main apki kuch nahi lagti hu. . so please mujhe tum tum bulana bandh kijhiye . aur main apko andar keu ane dungi.?

" ap doctor ho na.. toh ... he. lifted his right hand there was a long cut on his palm because of holding the roap . .. " ise dressing karwani hai.. "

" koi aur doctor nahi mila apko.. meri hi pas keu aya.? "

" bohot rat ho chuki hai na. isliye mila nahi.. ap kar do na.. "

" hmm ayiye.. " she gave him space to come in.. he sat on the couch and. she came with a first aid box.. .

" hat dikhayiye.. "

he forwarded his hand with a smile.. she was cleaning his hand and he fliched .. she started to blow air on there and was doing the dressing. with extra care.. her hair was disturbing her to work , so he tugged her hair behind her ear and she jearked his hand with

" keya. hai.. dressing kareane aye ho.. . I mean aye hai , ya mujse flirt karneke liye.. "

he just looked down witn a cute expression on his face.. tatika hide her smile seeing his edpression but her anger was on prick . so she diddidn't had to hide it , it vainished on it's own..

" ho geya dressing.. ap shayed kati hui hat se phir se pen pakra tha , isliye thora infection hai.. ye anticaptic laga lena.. ab jaiye. apka kam ho geya. . she was going but abhi hold her wariest .

" ye keya battamizi hai.. choriye mera hat.. " but he stood up and pulled her and hold her by. her waist..

" senior inspector abjijeet , irada keya hai apka.. choriye mujhe.. main. chikungi.. "

" chiko., yaha sab mijhe jante hai acchi tarha se . tumhare chik sunke ayege zarur , per mujhe dekhke nischint hoke. chale bhi jayege.. "

" choriye mujhe.. choriyeeee... " she struggled to free herself from him but failed.. he hugged her tight so that. she can't escape.. she struggleld for sometime then she calmed down.. probably she needed that hug now.. she was sobbing now cluching his coat coller... he kissed on her head and hugged. her more .. after sometime she started to hit him on his chest

" tum bohot bure ho abhijeet . bohooot bure.. "

" accha. . kitna bura hu.? "

she sprreaded her hands wide " itnaaaaaa ... . " she said with a childish expression on her face. watching this abhijeet couldn't stop his smile and went to her wide open arms..

" keu.. itnaaa bura keu hu main.. " she lifted her her head in hug and looked into his eyes " in akhon se mujhe bas kar lete ho hamesha... " she complained liked a baby. . abhijeet smiled

" sorry tarika , aur koi rasta nahi tha.. agar wo khud ke mar jata toh hame us doctor ka nam kaise pata hota.. isliye meri dimag mai jo aya.. "

she pushed him and stood witn her hands on hip " aur koi rasta nahi tha.? han ? koi bhI rasta nahi tha.. keu hamare pas ye clue toh tha ki hospital ka koi admi uski madad kia tha.. aur bhi bohot sare tarike thaey us admi ka pata karneki. . footage dobara dekhte , ya use trick karte ,. ya phir hum ek jal bicha sakte thay.. abhijeet bohot sare raste thaey.. tumhe hi keu khudna para..

he looked down " I'm sorry jaan., mere dimag mai itna kuch aya hi nahi tha.. "

" jaan? she went. and. hold him by his coller " kisiko jaan keheneka matlab samajhte ho tum abhijeet ? jaan kehena matlab. hai tum uske bina ji nahi sakte ho. aur mera jaan tum ho abhijeet.. main nahi ji sakti tumhare bina.. meri jaan tumpe basti hai abhijjet.. main tumhe sirf peyar nahi karti hu , tum sabkuch ho. meri.. meri duniya , meri sans sankuch.. sabkuch abhijeet.. jab mujhe pata chala ki tum chad se. khudke use bachaya meri sanse chalna bandh kar dia tha . . phir . . phir itna gussa aya.. .. tum jaan kehete ho mujhe.. ekbar bhi socha tha mere liye khudte wakt.. ye case utna bhi comomplicated ya serious nahi tha ki apna jaan dena pare . aur bhi tarike thaey abhijeet.. "

" socha tha.. jab khudne ke bad niche gir raha tha tab dimag mai aya meri tarika ko keya hoga.. lukin jab daya ne rassi pheka tab ye khayal gayeb ho geya.. bad mai mujhe khudko bohot bura insan laga.. maine tumhare baremai , daya ke baremai nahi socha ekbar bhi.. bohot bura hu main.. " tears formed in his eyes.. she hugged him and carresed his hairs " tumhare koi galti nahi thaey abijeet.. tum toh bas apna duty nibharahe thaey.. use chad se khud te hue dekhkar tumhare. dimag mai sirf ye hi aya hoga. ki agar wo khud geyi toh us hospital wale ki nam nahi milega.. aisa hota hai abhi.. "

abhijeet : still in hug " hamare duty aisa keu hai tarika . apno ke baremai nahi., hamesha criminal ko pakarneke baremai sochna parta hai.. " she lifted her head and looked at him " yehi toh hamare garv hai.. hame sabse pehele dutu ka hi parwa karna. parta hai.. keuki hum humare desh ke liye kam karte. hai abhijeet. . ye garv hai hamara. . chalo , ab. jo hua so hua. . bhul jao.. ansu pocho.. " she wiped his tears and smiled

then she held his right hand and kissed on the bandage deeply..

" ab toh mujhe ye anticaptic ka jarurat hi nahi parnewala.. "

she smiled and said... " coffe ? "

" hmm "

" baitho lati. hu.. " she went and brought coffe for both.. they drank it and he went to home..

in car.

ab ek bacche ko manana parega. . he smiled on his own.. he reached daya ' s home and unlocked the door with. the spare key . he was sitting on the couch and was shuffeling. channels.. he had a cup of coffe in his hand and another cup of coffe was on the table. . he smiled and went near him and sat there " toh janab ko pehele se hi pata tha ki main anewala hu .. thank you.. and. he. took a sip..

" sorry abhi . "

" wo keu.? "

" wo., hamare noukri hi aisa hai. ki hume sentiments ko koi jaga hi nahi dena chahiye. . hamesha duty ko hi age rakhna parta hai . aur main hu ki tumhare sath aise rude behave kia.. "

" haha koi bat nahi daya hota hai aisa "

"hmm wiae hum cid walo ko duty ke age kuch sochna nahi chahiye.. per aj ke bad tum jabbhi koi aisa kam karoge na zyada soch samjh ke karna.. "

'" wo keu ? "

" keuki tumhare jaan sirf tumhare khudka nahi . aur bhi do lohoki zindegi juri hui hai.. ek tarika ki aur dusri meri. . pata hai ki cid officer. honeke nate kabhi ye sambhav nahi hai.. likin tumhe sochna parega humare baremai . "

he smiled " waise agar karu bhi toh tum ho na mujhe bachaneke liye. . jaise aj tha . "

"hmm .. mujhe wo antisaptic de do jo tarika ne di hai lagane ke liye.. keuki mujhe pata hai , tum lagaoge nahi.. "

" ain.! tujhe kaise pata ki m.. main ta...tarika ki ghar geya tha ? "

" meri bhabi ne mujhe. call. karke bata diya hai.. "

he slapped his forehead. " hey bhagwan , tum dono hamesha mere tane khichte. keu rehete ho ? "

and duo spent the whole night watching a match. .

 **I know pura bakwas tha. . bas ye scene dekhke dimag mai ye idea ghus geya toh likh dia.. pls read and reveiw. . plssssssssssssssss :'(**


End file.
